


Roasted Chestnuts

by Sakuradancer3



Series: Jackrabbit Xmas 2015 [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, JackRabbit - Freeform, Jackrabbit Week, M/M, UST, jackrabbitxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of connected ficlets written and posted (hopefully daily) in response to the Jackrabbitxmas prompt on tumblr...which I made up. Basically an excuse to write some Jackrabbit fluff. For details, search #jackrabbitxmas on my tumblr at sakuradancer3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roasted Chestnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the JackrabbitXmas prompt on tumblr. I only meant to stir up some potential Jackrabbit fluff, but apparently it was an excuse for me to prompt myself to write some holiday goodness.  
> I regret nothing. For full list of the days, check out my tumblr at sakuradancer3 or search for the tag #jackrabbitxmas.

Day 1: Roasting Chestnuts on an Open Fire

Bunny grumbled, rubbing his paws to get the chill out of them. Ever since Jack had joined their team after fighting Pitch, North had gotten into the habit of forcing his previously reclusive companions into gathering together for “bonding” time. When questioned, the Cossack claimed it was “to foster more open interpersonal working relationship” or some such nonsense.

Really, it was an excuse to throw parties and show off their latest inventions. With Christmas being so close, Aster had  _hoped_  that these useless get-togethers would have been put aside in favor of preparing for North’s  _illustrious_  holiday, but no luck. Bunny had been deep on the Hawaiian island of Kauai studying and trying to replicate a particularly vibrant shade of hibiscus when he was unceremoniously picked up by the scruff of his neck and tossed through a portal by a pair of North’s yetis. He had landed face first in a large pile of snow on the north balcony and been forced to wait outside until someone happened to walk by and hear him banging on the locked doors. Why he wasn’t deposited inside wasn’t apparent to him…until he saw that the entire workshop was a chaotic mess of scurrying elves, bustling yetis, and miles upon miles of wrapping paper.

When he managed to navigate himself through the dizzying array of yuletide curios, he arrived to the globe room and immediately settled himself on the sofa as near to the fire as he could. North greeted him boisterously and began to elucidate upon the various new decorations he had added to the room since their last meeting, despite the fact that it had been less than twenty-four hours. Tooth was busy directing her fairies around the world near the table while Sandy was over by the armchair surrounded by empty mugs of what was probably eggnog cheerfully watching some elves play with Christmas lights. Now the only one missing was…

There he was, sitting on his favorite window seat. The snowy haired teenager had his knees pulled up, cheek propped on his fist. Jack was smirking crookedly, and though he wasn’t as crazy about choppers as Toothy, the sight of those pearly whites did make his heart skip a bit. He snapped his eyes away once he realized he was staring, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack’s grin widen and long legs unfold.

“Heya Bun-Bun! Glad to see the yetis treated you well.” Despite the stupid nickname, he couldn’t help but smile at the reminder of that initial meeting.

“Hey yerself, Frostbite. How have ya been since…yesterday?” He deadpanned, keeping a straight face even when Jack cracked up at his tone. North scowled at them good naturedly.

“Is Christmas season, you grump! Time for joy, friendship…”

“And lots and lots of eggnog.” Jack whispered, watching Sandy swaying back and forth and hiccupping silently, dream sand swirling incomprehensibly above his head. Bunny snickered.

“Indeed! Holiday traditions demand we indulge in Christmas treats!”

“But North!” Tooth bustled over, looking distraught at the very idea. “Holiday treats are full of all kinds of sugar and preservatives these days! The elves are one thing, but I refuse to doom us all to a periodontal pathological nightmare!”

Jack mouthed the last few words confusedly while North backtracked quickly under the Fairy Queen’s glare.

“Of course, my dear! I would not, er, doom us in this way! This is why I prepare something little different for today’s meeting!”

From the fireplace came a soft crackling sound, which made North’s face loosen slightly in relief. Tooth spun around and squealed when she saw the elves carefully pulling a roasting pan off of a hidden shelf above the fire.

“Roasted chestnuts! Oh yes, much healthier than those horrid sugar cookies or figgy puddings! You know, chestnuts contain over twenty percent the daily recommended dose of copper, which in trace elements can lead to stronger bones and, of course, teeth! In fact-”

As the colorful fairy continued to chatter at Sandy and North, Jack turned and looked up at the tall Pooka.

“So Cottontail…what’s a roasted chestnut taste like?”

Aster shrugged. “Not sure, mate. Not somethin’ I would ever want to make for myself in the Warren. Open fires, you know?”

Jack nodded, head tilted to the side as he observed Sandy peel the outer shell of a chestnut expertly before popping the entirety of the fleshy nutmeat in his mouth. He smiled cheekily up at Bunny before shooting out a beam of his icy magic. One of the elves carrying a bowl of the cooked nuts slipped immediately on the frosty surface, sliding past them before skidding directly into the wall. Before impact, Jack managed to neatly pluck the bowl from the elf’s grip. Bunny tried not to smile back as Jack held up the treats. “Chestnut?”

The nuts were cool enough to peel, though it took the two novices a few seconds to figure out how to do so. Jack chewed with a pensive expression, eyes and nose scrunched up in thought. Bunny snuck a glance at him before biting into his own.

It was almost…milky. The wrinkled nut tasted a little mealy, a little earthy…kind of like a sweet potato but with the slight bitterness that most nuts from uncultivated trees seemed to have. It was very strange, and unthinkingly Aster peeled and ate another one trying to figure out how he felt about it.

Jack had eaten about three of them before he stopped and glanced around. Confident that North was busy peeling nuts for the elves, he turned to Bunny and whispered conspiratorially.

“Hey Bunny?”

“Yeah, Frostbite?”

“…I don’t think I like roasted chestnuts.”

“…yeah, me neither. S’not bad, just kinda…”

“Weird.”

“Yeah.” Aster tossed the last peeled half of a roasted chestnut over his shoulder, where it was promptly caught and eaten by an elf. “What say we head down to the kitchens? I know where North keeps all the goodies.”

“Lead the way, Aster.” Jack’s eyes sparkled up at him and at the sight, combined with the rare use of his given name, Bunny couldn’t help but smile softly back. Oh yeah, he was right screwed, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> I personally have nothing against roasted chestnuts, but much like our boys here, I can't say they are my favorite.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Hopefully I'll be motivated enough to keep up the posting through Christmas!


End file.
